yatanfandomcom-20200215-history
Aera
The Aera are the first sentient inhabitants of Yatan. They are the first beings empowered with a soul and thus sentience, giving them control over the natural power of the magic. They were the creators of Elfkind which evolved into modern Yatanese. The current living Aera rarely interact with those living in Yatan, leading many ot believe their existence is a myth. Some take the opposite approach and worship them as their relgion; seen in the religion of Achelous in Azayaka. Powers and Abilities Aera become more powerful with age. Aera cannot technically die of old age, but they do become unstable with magic and end up needing to retreat to the spirit world or face death. The spirit world is where most Aera reside. Appearance There is not direct typical body shape or type for an Aera. Some are short, some are tall. Some are not even humanoid at all. Kenlow, Typhallos, and Elwood are all around 7 feet tall and well built with long white hair. Seven Seraphs The seven seraphs are the original seven Aera that inhabited the world. * Achelous - The First Aera. * Atropos - Created as a brother to Achelous. Rules over the Daera prison. * Arikumi - Created as a brother to Achelous. * Gaia - Created Elfkind and destroyed Alpha Sprite. * Thaumus - Helped his sister Gaia destroy the Alpha Sprite. * Senus * Prometheus - Created Mankind. History Currently being retconned. First Age - First Life Achelous was lonely. He used his power to bring create life. He gave life to two brothers and four offspring. The seven of them became known as the Seven Seraphs. The original seven started to create more Aera of their own and dozens of beings started to join them in Yatan where the Aera lived. Second Age - Elfkind Gaia created the first sentient species besides the Aera and called them Elfkind. They were given a soul. The Elves went on to thrive for countless years predating modern history. The Elves mistakenly thought the Aera to be gods and they worshipped them hoping to earn their favor. Third Age - Izanagi An Aera by the name of Izanagi rose up and led a war against the Aera to try and kill them all. He was defeated and trapped in his own Shadow Dimension called the Abaddon so that he could not bring any more harm. All of his followers were also trapped in this dimension. At the end of this Age, Achelous died and the Alpha Sprite was driven mad. Gaia and her brother Thaumus fought the Alpha on Sprite Peak to split it into fragments so that it may not be able to bring harm again. The fragments of the Alpha Sprite were all sentient on their own, and Gaia spread them across Yatan to keep them apart. Fourth Age - Mankind Prometheus, the younger brother of Gaia, created life like hers but weaker and easier to manipulate. He made mankind. The Aera banished him and the first human onto Andeos. Mankind developed there outside of the influence of the Aera. Fifth Age - Yatanese The Aera race began to die out for untold reasons. Mankind sailed the seas and found Yatan where the elves resided. Over the future the two races mixed until Elves became extinct and what remained in their place was the Yatanese. The Yatanese are a predominantly human race with Elven origin. Sixth Age - Sento-ki The gates to hell were opened when a Demon named Zagreus defeated Atropos. An Aera came to train the Yatanese to use their magic and he created the first 6 Sento-ki. Warriors meant to defeat supernatural beings. Category:Races